utaufgarfandomcom-20200213-history
Brella
Brella is a young tea-sipping pure maiden. Her handle name is inspired by launchable umbrellas and Kagura's (Gintama) weapon. Hence, her "item" is a umbrella and can be associated with rain/umbrellas/parasols. She likes frilly/floral print clothes, gore, crowns and candeliers to name a few things. She also abuses the [ v u v ] emote a lot and may be described as vuvdere. Somewhat of a nee-san character. In the UTAU Community, she is active on twitter, and on youtube. She makes USTs. She also updates her dA and tumblr occassionally with drawings. UTAU Projects Currently brella has voiced three UTAU: Linako Sonone, Remu Sonone, & Fuki Kusane, and has no plans of recording any more although she has a nameless screaming boy and an inactive voicebank simply titled, "Annabel" which will not be released. She has configured Natsuki Kanine, voiced by ducknoodles and Edel Wing, voiced by Wing and is expected to release a few more in the future voiced by other people. As of now, there is no group name for brella's UTAU, but Linako, Remu and Fuki fall into the "central" category while Natsuki, Edel and others will be under a separate division. UTAU History 2010: Linako Sonone was released March 2010, with an earlier demo in February. Her ACT 01 was released with Just Be Friends which is currently a private video at the moment. During the time she was recorded haphazardly and was incrementally worked on. There is a lack of detailed history on her updated banks until ACT 2.5 in October with Torinoko City. She obtained a Gentle Append in December with the song, Hirari Hirari. Fuki Kusane ACT 01 was released in September with a demo sample released in July, made for pop/electronica genres. She was upgraded to ACT 1.5 the same year in October singing to Aitai. Remu was at first a genderbend of Linako's voicebank, and appeared on You (May 2010) which is now private. He had made several appearances since then, including a duet with Fuki, Himitsu ~Kuro no Chikai~ and Soundless Voice both of which are now private videos. He would receive his own voicebank the following year. 2011: In May 2011 for her anniversary, Linako was upgraded to ACT 03 with a new recorded bank and VCV lite. She also was updated to Gentle Append ACT 02. She was given a Korean Append ACT 01. Video can be seen here: 1st Anniversary. In November, she was upgraded again to ACT 04, and received a full VCV bank. Video can be seen here: Kimi ga Soba ni Iru Youni & Fuyu no Sakura (16 Remix). Fuki was given a upgrade to ACT 02 in July for her anniversary and also a VCV lite voicebank. She sang to ZOU & Usotsuki no Sekai. Remu was given a voicebank in January with the song, Toki no Tobari. A new UTAU was released under brella, Natsuki Kanine. He debuted with the song, Paranoid Doll. 2012: Linako was given a standalone Korean voicebank in January. She sang to Mia. Fuki was given an upgrade to ACT 03 with a standalone VCV bank in January. She sang to Stellar Place. Links * umbrellaguns@Deviantart * umbrellaguns@Youtube * brellan@tumblr Category:Links Category:Creator Page Category:Personal Page